The present invention concerns a machine to transform a filled sausage casing into a twisted chain, said machine being more particularly intended for producing sausage portions.
In most devices for producing sausages separated from one another by a twist effected on a sausage casing, it is the filling device of the sausage casing itself which acts to embody the twist. To this effect, the filling device comprises a filling tube or mandrel which is placed in rotation after each operation injecting an amount of meat into the sausage casing, the sausage just formed being immobilised in rotation. This occurs with the devices described in the patents FR-A-2214413 and FR-A-2544171.
These systems have the drawback of being relatively slow with respect to machines solely carrying out the filling of sausage casings. Moreover, they are relatively complex.